marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mutants Vol 1 46
. As the New Mutants help the X-Men tend to the wounded, Illyana is shocked to see that Kitty has been injured and cannot unphase herself . As the New Mutants help the best they can with the wounded, Sunspot works himself to near exhaustion and almost drops a much needed life support module which causes Magneto to lose his temper with him and order him to stay out unless he can help. Things get hairy when Sunder loses his temper when he learns that the doctors on site need to amputate his leg. Magneto attempts to keep the panicked Morlock at bay and gets Karma to use her powers to try and keep him under control. She tries but the thoughts in Sunder's head remind her of the torments she endured living in Vietnam and has to disengage. Psylock then steps in and uses her powers to incapacitate Sunder so that the amputation can be done. Meanwhile, Mirage -- with her abilities as a Valkyrie -- can see nothing but the image of death that looms over not only the Morlocks but the New Mutants. When she confides in Cannonball with these visions she breaks down into tears. While upstairs in the kitchen, Sunspot is furious about being ejected from the make-shift infirmary and goes into the kitchen. There Rahne has been busy preparing food for the wounded downstairs and gets mad at Roberto for helping himself. He loses his temper and the two get into a fight until they are broken up by Dani and Sam who point out how immature they are acting when there are more important concerns to be look after. Stopping they survey the damage done to the kitchen and realize that their field leaders are right. While outside, Cypher notices that Warlock it out in the pouring rain attempting to scan for something. When Doug asks his friend what he's looking for he tells him nothing, but he doesn't fool Doug in the slightest. While inside Karma attempts to call her twin siblings and finds that there is no answer. She is interrupted when Magik teleports into the room disappointed that her attempt to try and cure Kitty in Limbo didn't work. She explains that Shadow Cat's so out of sync with reality that her teleportation discs cannot grab hold of her and transport her to Limbo. When Xi'an explains to Illyana that there was no answer at her siblings home Illyana agrees to teleport her there to check on them. As they do they explain the situation to Doug and Warlock who just entered the room. Sensing trouble, they rush to the kitchen and tell Mirage and Cannonball where Illyana and Xi'am went. While they discuss what to do, Illyana and Karma arrive at the apartment and find it empty. When Karma attempts to turn on some lights she accidentally sets off an explosive trap set there. Trying to get a hold of Karma and Illyana over the phone yields no results and the New Mutants decide to not bother the X-Men with the problem and try to sort things out themselves. With Magma burning a way to the hanger, they decide to sneak into the city through the Morlock tunnels. To facilitate this, Warlock changes his body into a car that they can all ride in safely and they drive off. As they speed off into the tunnels they are unaware that hey are being stalked by Warlock's father, the Technarc leader known as the Magus. Travelling through the tunnels gives the New Mutants a sign of the death and carnage wrought by the Marauders. They manage to avoid a confrontation and surfacing near the apartment where Karma's siblings live the New Mutants pause to consider the wholesale murder they had just witnessed and come to terms with it. Rounding the corner they find that the apartment building had been damaged by an explosion. Their worry for Karma and Illyana are short lived as Illyana comes out of a connecting alley with Xi'an alive and well. Warlock continues his sensor sweets until he detects trouble. Without explanation he grabs the other New Mutants and attempts to flee into the sewers. There the Magus revels himself and attacks the New Mutants head on. Before they can do anything he grabs them all. However before he can infect them with the Transmode virus, Magik teleports them all away. The Magus is furious that they have been able to escape, but vows that he will track them down and eliminate them all. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** **** * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * The Events of this story occur during the Mutant Massacre, specifically sometime after and before or during and follow the remaining storyline of Mutant Massacre. | Links = }}